


Еще один тест

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ходжинс не любит систему и не любит, когда система ему навязывает каких-то агентов ФБР.<br/>Самое начало работы Бута в Джефферсоне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один тест

– Эй, там, внизу! Э-э-эй!!!

Кабинка в который раз опасно накренилась, заскрипела, и Ходжинс рефлекторно сжал пальцы на поручне. Он не боялся высоты, но этот Бут все-таки слишком здоровенный. Мало ли. Колесо обозрения такое старое.

– Да вы оглохли, что ли?! Мы здесь застряли!

Несколько минут назад мобильник Бута отправился вниз с ускорением 9,81g. Здесь высоко, он наверняка развил порядочную скорость перед тем, как удариться о землю. Если бы телефон состоял из мышц и костей, подумал Ходжинс, к этому времени Sarcophaga bercaea уже учуяли бы запах за несколько километров. Разумеется, Бут выронил мобильник случайно, когда кабинка дернулась от внезапной остановки. Разве могло быть иначе?  
Ходжинс молчал. Свой телефон он благополучно оставил в лаборатории.

– Так, так, так, – пробормотал Бут и потянулся наверх, к креплению кабинки. Оттуда, теоретически, можно было перебраться на обод колеса. Кабинка снова с жалобным скрипом качнулась. Увы, здесь, на колесе обозрения, все было сделано со стопроцентной защитой от идиотов, даже таких, как среднестатистический агент ФБР. Даже с таким говорящим именем, как Сили. Без разницы, что пишется иначе. До крепления можно было дотянуться, только высоко подпрыгнув. Хорошо бы Бут до этого не додумался. Да и что ему делать на ободе? Подавать сигналы морзянкой?

– Ну, ты, умник, сделай же что-нибудь! Не сиди сиднем! Зачем ты вообще меня сюда позвал?

Злой, потный, взъерошенный агент Бут. Символ неумирающей системы, с которой так трудно бороться. Только вот пряжка с надписью «Я крутой пацан» как-то не вязалась с образом.

– Рано или поздно нас снимут. Или колесо заработает, – философски ответил Ходжинс. – А отсюда открывается отличный вид. Может, сядешь?

Бут моментально набычился, буркнул под нос что-то малоприятное и снова начал пытаться достать до крепления. Упрямый. Настырный. И чертовски забавный тип. Ходжинс улыбнулся про себя и бросил взгляд на часы. Без одной минуты семь. Ждать осталось недолго. Ходжинсу вдруг показалось, что у него все же получится сработаться с этим агентом. Главное, не показывать этого Буту. Не хватало еще, чтобы он загордился.

А ровно в семь колесо, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, дернулось и продолжило свое движение.


End file.
